1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of aviation dealing with missiles and military attack airplanes.
The aim of this invention is to provide an aircraft that has higher chance of surviving attacks from anti-aircraft weapons. The aircraft can be in the form a missile. The aircraft according to this invention is fitted with a mechanism that enables the aircraft to travel in a continuous spiraling motion while flying when the mechanism is engaged. The mechanism is such that once activated, the spiraling motion is automatic. The mechanism can also be disengaged by a pilot when so desired if the aircraft carries a pilot. The spiraling motion is achieved during flight without having to roll the aircraft.
The mechanism could also be fitted to a missile. A spiraling missile would be more difficult to destroy by lasers, machine guns and anti-missile missiles than a missile travelling in a straight line.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,243 in the name of Stoy shows a missile with variable pitch fins on a rotate-able tube that are moved by independent actuators, and a computer to control the operation of the actuators. While the intention of Stoy wasn't to provide a missile that could travel in a continuous spiraling motion, such a motion could be achieved by the missile shown in Stoy's patent with appropriate programming of the controlling computer. The current invention provides a mechanical means for inducing a spiraling motion in an aircraft that does not need a computer to control the position of the fins, jet or rockets on a rotate-able tube to induce a spiraling motion in the aircraft.